


Pas le Dean que tu connais du moins

by Willia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon!Dean, Gen, M/M, OS, deanmon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willia/pseuds/Willia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel est à la recherche de Dean. Mais plus il avance, et plus il se rend compte que ce n'est peut-être pas /son/ Dean qu'il retrouvera à la ligne d'arrivée...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pas le Dean que tu connais du moins

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler saison 9

Castiel est méprisable. Alors qu'il était encore un Ange du Seigneur il s'est attaché à un humain avec beaucoup plus de dévotion qu'il n'aurait dû, contredisant les ordres, tuant ses congénères pour le protéger.

Et finalement, il ne l'a pas sauvé. Dean Winchester est perdu. Dean Winchester, son Dean Winchester n'est plus… Même Sam l'a admis. Castiel n'y parvient pas. Et enfermé dans sa grâce volée qui se consume, prisonnier de ses propres erreurs, il l'aime encore… Cet homme corrompu par la Première Lame, au cœur et aux yeux noircis par le crime, il l'aime encore à la folie.

Et il s'en veut pour ça. Une chose de plus qu'il ne devrait pas ressentir à la liste interminable et blasphématoire des choses qu'il ne devrait pas ressentir.

Et c'est à cause de tout ça qu'il se retrouve dans cet entrepôt qui pue le soufre, à chasser le démon qu'est devenu Dean pour essayer de retrouver l'homme qu'il aime.

Il n'a jamais combattu au corps-à-corps avec un Chevalier de l'Enfer avec toute sa puissance, alors il doute de pouvoir en maitriser un avec une grâce qui ne lui appartient même pas… D'autant plus que son cœur se refuse à le combattre, s'il reste l'espoir le plus minime que Dean soit toujours quelque part là-dedans…

Ses pas glissent sur le béton brut, et s'il tient sa lame angélique fermement ce n'est que parce qu'il a peur que ses mains tremblent s'il ne le fait pas. Il est terrifié à l'idée de voir ce que Dean est devenu, parce qu'il se doute que les légendes qu'on lui a raconté au cours de sa chasse n'atteignent pas un dixième de l'horreur de la réalité.

Il se téléporte en haut d'une des grandes étagères et contemple les rangées de ces meubles qui s'alignent à perte de vue. Avec sa grâce se consumant, sa perception est quasiment réduite à celle d'un humain et il ne peut pas deviner où Dean se terre. Il tourne sur lui-même, puis revient en entendant un claquement sourd dans son dos. Au loin, à des dizaines de mètres, le fond de l'entrepôt s'est assombri. Un pas se fait entendre, puis un autre, et ils se transforment en un régulier mais rapide pas de course qui se dirige vers l'endroit où se tient Castiel. Une deuxième rangée de néon s'éteint dans un bruit sourd, puis encore une. Et puis ça s'accélère, traçant d'obscurité le trajet du fauteur de trouble.

Les lumières s'éteignent quatre rangées plus loin… Trois… Deux…

Une.

Castiel est projeté vers l'arrière par une force invisible, arraché de son promontoire et plaqué contre le meuble derrière lui. L'air est expulsé de ses poumons sous le choc, et il ferme les yeux pour reprendre son souffle.

Quand il les rouvre, tout l'entrepôt est plongé dans l'obscurité. Castiel est suspendu à quelques centimètres du sol, et il sent sa lame juste à ses pieds, presque à portée, mais il n'arrive pas à combattre la force démoniaque qui le plaque contre l'étagère.

Alors que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité, il distingue un visage aux yeux verts en face de lui, qui le dévisage. Il a un espoir, mais bientôt il commence à apercevoir sous ce visage carré presque amical les volutes noires et terrifiantes de son âme, les têtes d'animaux venus de la nuit des temps qui apparaissent avant de s'effacer, les cris de femmes qui s'attachent à ses yeux et à son cœur, tissant un voile obscur qui dissimule aux yeux de Castiel l'apparence humaine du démon.

Lorsqu'il voit le désespoir saisir l'expression de Castiel, le démon a un sourire satisfait. Il attrape dans sa poche un paquet de cigarettes et en retire une, qu'il coince entre ses lèvres. Puis ses yeux deviennent noirs tandis qu'il prend une bouffée de sa clope, qui s'allume instantanément.

Il attrape sa cigarette entre le pouce et l'index et souffle sa fumée devant lui, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. La braise se reflète dans ses yeux de charbon, et cette vision brise le cœur de Castiel. Le démon prend une nouvelle bouffée, le même sourire narquois sur le visage. La braise rougeoie à nouveau, et Castiel a du mal à en détacher les yeux.

\- Dean… commence-t-il, presque comme une supplique, mais il ne peut continuer comme une main invisible se plaque contre sa gorge.

\- Cas, Cas, Cas, fait le démon d'une voix rauque tellement similaire à celle de Dean que l'Ange en a des frissons. Tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de me chercher, pas vrai ?

Tout en parlant, l'héritier de Cain s'est lentement rapproché de Castiel, et il lève le bras pour, à sa plus grande surprise, lui passer les doigts sur la joue dans un geste presque tendre.

\- Tu as toujours ce truc, hein ? demande-t-il en sentant Castiel frémir.

Ignorant la dernière phrase du démon et la main invisible qui se pose comme un avertissement sur sa gorge, l'ange articule :

\- Ce n'est pas toi que je cherche. C'est Dean.

\- JE SUIS DEAN, assène le démon en resserrant sa prise invisible et en se détournant brusquement.

Dos à Castiel, il porte sa cigarette à sa bouche et tire une bouffée. Castiel voit sa main trembler un instant, puis il croit avoir rêvé. Le Chevalier se retourne à nouveau, toute trace de faiblesse évaporée de son attitude et un sourire sardonique qui ne lui va pas sur les lèvres.

\- Le fait est, mon ange, que tu as raison. Je ne suis pas Dean. Pas le Dean que tu connais du moins. Tu comprends, reprend-il en englobant d'un geste vague l'entrepôt, le Dean que tu connais est ennuyeux à mourir. Heureusement d'ailleurs, qu'il est tombé dans ce piège grâce à toi et qu'il en est mort.

Castiel serre la mâchoire à ces mots. Le démon marque une pause, savourant le regard fuyant de l'ange.

\- Alors que moi ? reprend-il. Dean Winchester, dernier Chevalier de l'Enfer, et, de loin, le plus sexy. Immortel, indestructible sauf par une seule arme dont, malheureusement pour tout le monde, je suis le seul maitre.

Il marque une nouvelle pause, le temps de prendre une nouvelle bouffée de cigarette. Castiel est toujours silencieux. Il ne sait pas s'il est terrifié, dégoûté ou en colère. Il a un goût de bile dans la bouche.

\- Et le mieux ? reprend le démon en soufflant sa fumée. Je n'ai plus de haine en moi. Ni contre moi-même ni contre les démons, qui me craignent de toute façon. Même quand je tue, je le fais par plaisir et par goût.

\- Dean… Etait un homme bon, articule Castiel.

\- Je suis quelqu'un de meilleur, répond le démon d'un ton féroce.

\- Dean était l'homme que j'aimais, continue doucement Castiel en désespoir de cause.

A ces mots, le démon ploie la nuque et fixe ses yeux au sol, et Castiel peut jurer que sous la colère froide il y a quelque chose s'approchant de la peine quand il répond doucement :

\- Je sais…

Quand il relève la tête ses yeux sont à nouveau verts, et le cœur de Castiel s'accélère en même temps qu'il se serre.

\- Mais Dean est mort.

Il porte sa cigarette à sa bouche, et ses yeux semblent absorber la fumée qu'il inspire tandis qu'ils redeviennent noirs.

\- Alors arrête de le chercher. Il ne reviendra pas.

Castiel frémit, il a le sentiment que leur discussion touche à leur fin et ça ne lui plait pas. En effet, le Chevalier reprend calmement :

\- Les démons sont censés tuer les Anges, pas vrai ? demande-t-il en attrapant la Première Lame à sa ceinture. Surtout ceux qui sont sur leurs traces depuis une semaine – je t'avais repéré.

Le démon incline la tête, pensif, et porte sa cigarette à sa bouche. Les yeux de Castiel suivent le mouvement sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.

\- D'autant plus que je suis un Chevalier de l'enfer, vois-tu. Je tue parce que j'aime ça, je tue pour l'art. Et le fait est…

Il se rapproche de Castiel en un pas, jusqu'à ce que son visage touche presque le sien.

\- … Que j'ai très, très envie…

Il posa sa main gauche sur sa joue, dans ce même geste tendre qu'il a eu, et Castiel ferme les yeux.

\- … De te trancher la gorge.

La main du Chevalier glisse sur le menton mal rasé de Castiel, et deux lèvres brûlantes se posent sur les siennes, en même temps que les dents de la Première Lame s'appuient sur sa jugulaire. Castiel ne cherche ni à rendre le baiser, ni à se dérober à son sort. Il savait, de toute manière, que ça allait se finir de cette façon.

Au bout de quelques instants, le démon se décale pour poser sa joue contre celle, brûlante, de l'Ange. Il reste un moment ainsi, et puis il lui murmure doucement à l'oreille :

\- Et je le ferais… Plus tard.

Castiel s'effondre au sol, relâché de la pression invisible sur son corps. Il attrape et brandit devant lui sa lame, mais il n'y a plus rien à combattre.

Le démon est parti…

Dean aussi.

Il l'a compris à présent.


End file.
